


On poeta

by Anna_Nazabi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Nazabi/pseuds/Anna_Nazabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takie satyryczne coś, pół żartem, pół serio, ale będzie romantycznie... na tyle o ile mój wewnętrzny wilkołak zawyje....</p>
            </blockquote>





	On poeta

Ciemne oczy śledziły mamuśkę już pełne dziesięć minut, ale ich właściciel nadal nie był pewny, co widział. Mamuśka, chociaż urokliwa, zdawała się cierpieć na syndrom odtrąconej i nieszczęśliwie zakochanej, bez wzajemności, ba, bez świadomości obiektu uczuć o zainteresowaniu, jakie do niego żywiła, a on nie lubił się wikłać w takie romanse. Podstawy nie były wówczas sensowne, fundamenty stabilne, siła przeciążenia zbyt wielka, a serce obiektu zranione. Mamuśka miała jednak niebagatelnie piękny uśmiech i szczere spojrzenie, w dodatku ta jej opiekuńczość. Chciałby być jej celem, na miejscu tego czarnowłosego, przeciętnego, nierozgarniętego i co najważniejsze, totalnie ślepego tatuśka. Tak ich ochrzcił pierwszego dnia. Był nowy, nowa była dla niego ta szkoła i nieznane terytorium, ale oni dwaj od razu przyciągnęli jego uwagę. Stiles i Scott, mamuśka i tatusiek, człowiek i wilkołak. Och, wiedział, że ten ciemnowłosy był wilkołakiem, bo swój swego pozna, ale mamuśka...mamuśka była jeszcze człowiekiem, z pięknie pulsującą w żyłach krwią homo sapiens, poezja dla jego uszu. Mamuśka była idealna dla niego. Dziewica, nietknięta, piękność z delikatnym zarostem, aromatycznym feromonem i aksamitną cerą, przynajmniej wizualnie. To ostatnie sobie dodał zresztą, by brzmiało bardziej romantycznie. On poeta pojawił się znikąd, tak, to był cudowny wstęp do poematu o wdzięcznym tytule właśnie „On Poeta”...”Ja poeta”, podmieniła jego pyszałkowatość ukryta pod maską skromności. „Ja poeta i mamuśka”. Było wręcz idealnie. Poemat miało napisać życie z drobną pomocą postronnych i przypadkowych obywateli tego niewielkiego miasteczka. Jakże on przywykł do luksusu wielkich miast, gdzie mógł podczas pełni zasnąć spokojnie, bez konieczności budzenia się w lesie, bez konieczności rozlewu krwi, zamknięty w swym pokoju bez klamek, na ostatnim piętrze drapacza chmur. Ale rodzice musieli uznać, że ojciec potrzebuje awansu, a matka bardziej prymitywnego, wiejskiego chłopa, co ją przyprze do muru, owieje zapachem z chlewa i włoży rękawicę umorusaną pod kiecę przykrótką, by ścisnąć jej opalony pośladek i posmarowany masłem shea. Rodzice nie rozumieli, jak to jest być wilkołakiem, w dodatku poetą, ale mamuśka mu wyglądała na taką, co zrozumie.  
– Ten gość ci się przygląda już pół godziny – Wyolbrzymił oczywiście Scott i przeczesał dłonią włosy - Wygląda mi to na jakieś zauroczenie. Może powinieneś skorzystać ze swoich niebywałych umiejętności i przeczesać Internet pod kątem pojęcia stalkingu, bo coś mi się wydaje…  
– … O co tobie chodzi? – Teraz Stiles przeczesał włosy dłonią, których wciąż nie miał zbyt wiele.  
– Widzisz tego dziwaka w spodniach w kratę. Na prawo zwrot, ale dyskretnie.  
– O matko...-powiedział Stiles, z ukosa obserwując tego w kraciastych gaciach.  
– Widok iście futurystyczny. Nieprawdaż?- Na twarzy Scotta pojawił się cień uśmiechu.  
– On nie ma podkoszulka – skomentował Stiles.  
– Za to szykownie owłosioną klatę i chętkę na mojego przyjaciela.  
– Daruj mi...  
– Poważnie, on się ślini. Stary … – popatrzył na niego uważniej -… Ty nie słyszysz jak dyszy, ale ja tak.  
\- Ja też cię słyszę łajzo jedna – pomyślał poeta, gdy do jego uszu doszedł ten pełen jadu wywód na jego temat, ale schylił głowę i pieczołowicie, guzik za guzikiem, zapiął tę swoją koszulę - Gdyby ten cieć wiedział ile kosztowała - pomyślał przy tym ze złością - Nie byłoby mu aktualnie tak wesoło.  
– Nie jest takim przeciętnym kolesiem - skomentował Stiles, przyglądając mu się nadal z ukosa - Przystojny nawet, no wiesz …  
\- …Nie, nie wiem – tatusiek spojrzał na mamuśkę z przerażeniem. - Ty nie jesteś poważny, prawda?  
Stiles zaśmiał się, widząc jego minę.  
\- Chodź, bo się spóźnimy na lekcję.

Pani przedstawiła wszystkim nowego ucznia. Patrick Pietraszko.  
\- Polak, Rusek czy Słowak? Jak myślisz?- spytał przyjaciela Scott.  
\- Rany, nie wiem. Rus pewno.  
\- Ale ciacho - usłyszał Scott komentarze koleżanek, a nowy odwrócił się w ich stronę i puścił zszokowanym dziewczynom oko. Zaszczebiotały, zaśmiały się do ławki, a jedna z nich puściła bąka.  
Scott był stuprocentowo pewny.  
\- Patrick teraz powie wam coś o sobie – zaordynowała pani.  
Patrick wysunął się na przód klasy, odwrócił do pani plecami i zakomunikował wszystkim, że jest Latynosem i uwielbia robić rolady, jeść ich wprawdzie nie cierpi, ale jego pies się nimi obżera. Latynos Patryk zakomunikował też wszystkim, że jest leniwy i bywa opryskliwy, ale ma dobre serce i każdą zniewagę stara się wynagrodzić z nawiązką.  
\- Wierzysz, że on jest Latynosem?-Stiles był zszokowany tą wiedzą.  
\- Chyba Eskimosem - prychnął Scott, ale chwilę później już mu nie było do śmiechu, bo pani wezwała go do odpowiedzi.  
\- „Romeo i Julia”, jakie treści przekazuje nam ta książka?  
No fakt – pomyślał Scott – Mieli przeczytać, ale kto w sumie nie zna „Romeo i Julii”?  
\- Smutne- odpowiedział – Że miłość zabija.  
\- Stiles może ty uzupełnij odpowiedź kolegi – Pani się to nie spodobało, bo pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą.  
\- Chyba chciała pani powiedzieć, że ma poprawić wypowiedź kolegi – odezwał się Patrick, a Scott obdarzył go wrogim spojrzeniem.  
\- Dlaczego poprawić?- spytał czując, jak mu krew w żyłach przyspiesza, bo serce szybciej pompuje, bo jego chęć rozszarpania gościa na strzępy urosła właśnie niebezpiecznie.  
\- Miłość nie zabija. Miłość powoduje bolesną agonię, a to jest różnica.  
\- Niby jaka?- zacietrzewił się Scott.  
\- Znacząca, weź gościu, pomyśl chwilę zanim się odezwiesz.  
\- A co z motylami? -Stiles się odezwał, zanim pomyślał, ale ta rada nie była przecież do niego. Prawda? Obaj spojrzeli na Stilesa szeroko otwartymi oczami. Spuścił więc głowę i już miał się nie odzywać, ale pani kazała mu temat rozwinąć. Wstał więc pokonany i spytał, czy ma zrobić długi wywód, czy krótki, bez nawiązywania do innych utworów i charakterystyki epoki? Ledwo skończył wypowiadać to zdanie, już się rozochocił. Ile razy by sobie nie powtarzał, że powinien przestać zachowywać się jak kujon, tyle razy to postanowienie szlag trafiał.  
Pani też idąc za jego przykładem, już się rozochociła i chciała powiedzieć, że prosi o długi wywód, ale jedna z dziewczyn się oburzyła, że na każdej lekcji tylko Stiles i Stiles, a ona uwielbia tę książkę i chce o niej opowiedzieć. Pani musiała przyznać jej rację, ale było widać, że z ciężkim sercem. Poeta za to podał Stilesowi karteczkę z informacją.  
\- Widać, że nikt cię porządnie nie wyruchał. To się niebawem zmieni!


End file.
